


oral review

by Hugabug



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic), Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Groping, Innuendo, M/M, Study Date, Studying, Teasing, bc really im just a tease, bit of, but um, just boys being cute together, look there's no sex, look they haven't seen each other for 2 weeks give them a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "Tell you what: I'll ask the questions and every time you get one right, I'll give you a kiss.""Kiss lang? I heard you can do a lot of things when you revieworally."





	oral review

Neo takes a deep breath. "How'd I do?"

"Pretty good." Salle replies, stopping the timer on his phone and taking a quick glance at the numbers. "Tamang-tama. Four minutes."

Neo smiles, turning his head so that his cheek now was the one resting against Salle's bare chest. It's early evening, the last rays of the afternoon sun disappearing as the night spills across the sky, and the soft orange glow filtering through the blinds makes him a tad bit sleepy. But the pleasant buzz of close proximity keeps him awake and he hums contentedly when Salle pushes fingers through the thick of his hair.

"You're purring." His boyfriend teases, making Neo huff out a chuckle. "No, really, you are. You're vibrating. How are you doing that?"

Neo shrugs and moves to dig his chin into Salle's hard sternum. The other boy has his eyes on him, twinkling with a sort of fond exasperation, and Neo's smile widens just a bit.

"I'm just glad this is out of the way." He says. "I can focus on my branding class, now."

Salle hums in agreement. "Your core classes are such a hassle."

"At least isa lang ang feeling major, for once." Neo sighs, lifting himself up to take his index cards from his boyfriend and stash them in his bag. Salle whines at the disappearance of contact. Neo laughs. "Clingy mo."

"I haven't seen you in two weeks." Salle complains, pouting. "I missed you."

"Oo na, oo na." Neo climbs over him and resettles, chin on his chest, hips between Salle's spread thighs. This time, it's Salle's turn to purr in contentment, eyes closing with a shiver as Neo turns to press a kiss to his left nipple. "How're your orals coming along?"

"No. Shhh." Salle hushes him, features twisting into a grimace. "I'm working on it."

"So you haven't done it?"

"I've written it down." He gropes blindly for his phone, waving it vaguely in the air once he finds it. "Google docs. Edited and everything."

"But not memorized?"

"Later na." Neo takes the phone from him, and he gives it willingly. "It's long, eh."

Neo rolls his eyes and opens the said oral reviewer. Eleven pages worth of bullet points load themselves in front of his very eyes. Neo squints.

"You copy pasted this, noh?"

Salle gasps, wounded. "You have so little faith in me."

He still hasn't opened his eyes, the lazy bastard. Neo smirks.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"In three days pa naman siya."

"Akala ko no more cramming?"

"Oh?" A hazel-green eye opens, hazy. "We're actually committing to that?"

Neo throws him a look and Salle smiles at him playfully before stealing the phone from him, flicking his thumb down the screen to scroll past pages and pages of academic torture. The gears in his head are turning, Neo can see it, but unfortunately, he can see that they aren't turning in favour of memorization. There's a mischevious twinkle in his eye, and Neo kisses his chin when Salle starts taking too long, stealing back the phone when Salle turns his head, chasing his lips with his own.

Neo laughs as he pulls away. "Ano na?"

"I'm tamad, eh." Salle whines, pouting. "Motivate me."

"I can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves."

"Malamang, eh ano'ng magagawa ng European history para sa major ko diba?"

"At least get a D."

"I can give you _the_ D."

Neo groans as his boyfriend cackles at his own joke. He walked into that one, sure, but he isn't going down with a fight.

"I don't think I can accept something so mediocre."

"Ouch," Salle despairs, one hand going to clutch at his chest, the other pushing fingers through Neo's hair again and trailing down the line of his jaw in the way he knew Neo liked. When he shivered, a ghost of a smirk settled on Salle's lips. "Don't think I can give it to you good, baby?"

Neo rolls his eyes. "Tell you what," he lifts himself up and makes it a point to grind down, just a little bit, when he kisses Salle on the corner of his lip. Salle gasps, hips lifting to meet him half way as large hands come to rest at the small of Neo's back. "I'll ask the questions and every time you get one right, I'll give you a kiss."

Salle wiggles his eyebrows. "Kiss lang? I heard you can do a lot of things when you review _orally_."

"Bastos."

"You love it."

Neo laughs, shaking his head. The hands on his back are pre-occupying themselves now, one tracing circles, the other slipping past the waistband of his boxers to cup and gently squeeze. Neo gasps, hips bucking forward in retaliation, and Salle grins, smile a hair's breath away from Neo's open mouth.

"As I said," Salle cooes, pressing their foreheads together. "I can give it to you good, baby."

He tries to kiss him, but Neo resists with a raised eyebrow. "No, you said you'd give me a D."

"Oh yes, talk dirty to me." His boyfriend groans, dramatically. "75% and unemployed upon graduation, I'm so turned on."

Neo chuckles and snakes a hand between them. "I don't know," he giggles. "Parang ang lambot pa, eh."

They laugh, Salle pressing his face into Neo's cheek and Neo squeezing him through his briefs for good measure. This earns him a gasp and a little growl, lips gliding along the cut of his jaw as pupils dilate and eat up hazel-green. Neo doesn't resist this time, when a pink tongue flicks out and beckons him to sink into a heated kiss, hands searing against overheated skin.

A string of saliva connects them when they part. Neo frowns, "Ew."

"Mmm, only you." Salle huffs, the smile on his face going from wolfish to soft in seconds.

Neo grins back, tilting his head to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Removing his hand, he picks up the phone he'd dropped in their tangle of limbs.

"Tell you what," he smirks, opening the Google doc again. "You get an A in this and you can have me any way you want, on any flat surface we can get away with."

He can feel Salle twitch with interest. "Is that a promise?"

Neo grins.

"And people call _me_  the dirty one."

* * *

 _ **Fr: Salle <3  
**_:: Guess who got an A  
:: _image32456.jpeg_  


_**To: Salle <3**_  
:: Funny what a lil motivation can do  
:: _image2783.jpeg_  
:: Home?? ;-)  


_**Fr: Salle <3**_  
:: ON THE WAY

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'll be in the mood soon but maybe i'll write the missing scene to this one (u know the "on any flat surface we can get away with") but im working on an angsty thing rn so... idk. maybe? give me time.


End file.
